Poison in Your Heart
by Snow in Starlight Moon
Summary: You unknowingly entered my life. Before I knew it, I couldn't live without you around. It hurts to be around you, but it's worse when you are not around. You are... my poison.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, readers :) **

**Welcome to my new story. Although new might not be the best word to use... As you can see, this is the spin-off to my old story, "A Rose Hidden in Bushes." Although, you guys don't have to read that the story to understand this one (or at least I'll try my very best so you guys don't have to). But I do recommended reading it. Because 1)it would make me very happy that you do and 2)it'll help you understand this story. But feel free to ask me any question you have toward this story or the OC. I mean it is 37 chapters, so I understand completely if you don't want to read my old story.**

**And as I proclaim in my other story, please do not think I am abandoning "A Rose Hidden in Bushes." I just don't have any clues on how to continue with the story. But this story, I promise I will think through it first before going any further (as the matter of fact, I'm already starting to think of more ideas)**

**Anyway, I hope you guys will enjoy this story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis**

* * *

><p>"Miyuki, are you all set?" Mrs. Hayashi asked from downstairs.<p>

"Yes!" was the only reply the woman got from the girl who was currently upstairs in her room. The next thing Mrs. Hayashi saw was Miyuki running down the stairs and toward the living room, waiting for breakfast to be served.

"Oh, I can't believe it," Mrs. Hayashi cried as she placed down a plate of pancakes on the table. "This is the last time I'm having breakfast with my little girl."

"Mom, it'll be okay. I'll call every week, promise," Miyuki smiled. Miyuki had decided to take the offer from her aunt to live with her in Osaka. Mrs. Hayashi is actually not Miyuki's real mother. Miyuki's real mother, Hanako, had died years ago due to overwork when her husband had left her for another woman. Mrs. Hayashi, who was Hanako's best friend, decided to take Miyuki in since no one in her family wanted to her. However, now that her sons had graduated and have steady jobs, Miyuki's aunt, Komatsu, wanted Miyuki to live with her in Osaka, where it is Miyuki's mother's hometown.

"Argh, I'm just going to miss you so much," Mrs. Hayashi sobbed as she bear-hugged Miyuki.

"Stop it, mom, you're going to suffocate her," Sora, Mrs. Hayashi's second child, said as she walked into the room.

"Oh, come on, like you won't miss her," Mrs. Hayashi teased.

"Not as bad as you," Sora murmured as she sat down at the table.

"So when are you leaving again, Miyuki?" Roy, Mrs. Hayashi's first child, asked as he placed his elbow on Miyuki's shoulder.

"Um, probably after breakfast," Miyuki replied while pouring some syrup onto the pancakes. "The train leaves at 10:00, so."

"Oh, wish daddy was here to say goodbye," Mrs. Hayashi sighed since her husband had to wake up early today for work.

"It's okay. Dad and I already said our goodbyes yesterday," Miyuki revealed.

After everyone had finished eating their breakfast, Roy helped Miyuki carried her luggage to the front door (Sora stated that it's a boy's job to do heavy-work). Each of them started to say their goodbyes to Miyuki. Even though, they knew she will still be in Japan, but they felt like Osaka was still too far away.

"Bye, mom, thank you for everything," Miyuki said as she hugged Mrs. Hayashi.

"Hey, anything for Hanako-san," Mrs. Hayashi smiled. "Be safe at Osaka."

"I will."

After they got to have their talk with Miyuki, she started to head toward the train station. Along the way, she started to text Kirihara, her childhood friend, telling him about her current situation.

_Heading toward train station right now – Miyuki_

_Have a safe trip and life there! Sorry again for not able to see you leave – Kirihara_

_It's okay. You're busy, I understand __ – Miyuki _

_Still, sorry! __ – Kirihara_

Miyuki laughed a little seeing the junior ace's reply. She could just imagine his face right now, with his hands clapped together above his eyes. She then closed her phone, so she could look for the ticket to buy to Osaka. _"There it is!"_ Miyuki thought when she found the correct button to push. She felt quite proud to be able to have found it so quickly, since everyone stated, even she knows it, that she is terrible seeing things right in front of her. She then put in her money and grabbed her ticket. _"See you later, Kanagawa."_ Miyuki thought as she looked around her surrounding one last time before stepping into the train. During the train ride, Miyuki was too excited to fall asleep, so instead, she just focused all her attention toward the scenario.

"Miss, ticket please."

"Huh? Oh, right, of course," Miyuki said as she was snapped back into reality and started to search for her ticket. "Here you go."

"Thank you," the attendant said as he punched a hole on her ticket. "First time to Osaka?" He casually asked.

"No, I have been there once," Miyuki smiled as she looked out the window again.

"I see. Here's your ticket. Have a nice trip," the attendant said as he tipped his hat.

"Thank you."

After about five hours train ride, along with a few train changes along the way, they finally arrived to Naniwa. The first Miyuki did when she stepped out the cart was a huge stretch to relax herself. She started to walk around the train station, trying to see if she could find her aunt.

"Yuki-chan! You're finally here!" A voice shouted as Miyuki felt someone jumped on her back.

"Kin-chan," Miyuki laughed, trying to regain her balance. She could already tell who it was due the boy's loud voice. Once Kintaro got off Miyuki, she continued. "It's great to see you again. But um, what are you doing here?"

"Kin-chan, slow down," Shiraishi said as he avoided a group of people (who looked like tourists) to meet with the freshman ace. "Yuki-chan wouldn't… Oh, Yuki-chan, you're here."

"Yep," Miyuki smiled. "But why are you all doing here?" She asked as she stared at the entire Shitenhouji team. "And have you seen my aunt?" She questioned as she stood on her toes to get a better view around.

"Actually," Shiraishi paused for a bit, trying find the best words to inform the girl about the news. "Komatsu-san can't make it. Her office called today, so…"

"I see," Miyuki sighed, trying not to look too disappointed that her aunt was not here on such an important day for her.

"Don't worry, Yuki-chan. We're here~!" Koharu sang as he ran up and hugged the girl.

"Koharu, Yuuji, what are you doing?" Kenya disturbingly asked, as the Naniwa's Baka Couple picked up Miyuki.

"You guys get the luggage and we'll get Miyuki," Koharu explained. The duo then started to leave.

"No, wait, guys, I can walk by myself, really!" Miyuki pleaded as she was carried in the air.

"Hey, that's not fair! I want to carry Yuki-chan too!" Kintaro shouted, running after Koharu and Yuuji.

"I want to join too," Kenya grinned as he raised his hand. "Let's turn this into a race! First one to Miyuki-chan's house is the winner! No speed, no life!" Kenya said as he started to run.

"Kenya, this is not a race! And Koharu, Yuuji, wait! You guys don't even know where her house is!" Shiraishi yelled and started to run after them. "Gin, Chitose, please take her bags."

"Got it," both of them said as they picked up the luggage and started to follow their captain.

"_My sempai-taichi are idiots,"_ Zaizen sighed as he began to walk with the rest of his team (as long he could see them, Zaizen didn't really care about catching up with them, actually he doesn't even want to be seen with them).

After Shiraishi was finally able to control his team and gathered them together once again, they all peacefully (somewhat) arrived at Miyuki's house.

"Thanks, Koharu-san, Yuuji-san… for taking me home," Miyuki laughed sheepishly as they were still carrying her, since they refused to put her down even when Shiraishi ordered them to. "Would you please let me down now? I need to get the keys."

"Okay," Koharu and Yuuji disappointedly said simultaneously. They then gently put her down.

"Thank you," Miyuki patted her shirt and skirt to straighten herself out. She then walked to the plant next the door and lifted up the pot. The key was hidden between the pot and the plate underneath it. She then grabbed the door and began working on unlocking the door. "Well, thanks for taking me home," Miyuki said after she got the door opened.

"Wow, Yuki-chan's house is big!" Kintaro exclaimed as he ran in the hallway (after throwing his shoes on the ground, of course).

"Kin-chan, don't run!"

"It's okay, Ku-san. I don't mind." Miyuki laughed. She had given this nickname to Shiraishi, because he had chosen the nickname 'Yuki-chan' for her to avoid confusion between her and Chitose's sister, Chitose Miyuki. She wanted to give him nickname as well to even things out, in her point of view.

"Nay, Yuki-chan, is there anything fun to do?" Kintaro asked after everyone got settled in her house, which surprised Miyuki since she thought they would leave after dropping her off at her aunt's house.

"Um…" Miyuki said, trying to think if there's something for everyone to do. "Oh, there's this…" Miyuki started to walk toward her suitcase and searched in her bag. She then took out a gaming system from her suitcase. "There's Wii."

"Is it okay to take that from your previous house?" Kenya asked in disbelief that the girl actually brought that.

"Yeah, we only bought it because of Akaya anyway. No one in the house really plays it except for him and me," Miyuki explained. She then continued as she grabbed multiple games from her bag, "Besides Sora nee-san and Roy nii-san are too busy with homework to play anyway. Well, this is all the games I have, so you guys can pick whatever you want."

"Oh, cool, it's Dairantō Smash Brothers X (Super Smash Bros. Brawl)! (I know, it's an old game)" Kintaro shouted as he grabbed the game case. "We should play that! Shiraishi, can we? Can we?"

"Of course, Kin-chan," Shiraishi laughed as he patted the super freshman.

"I want to play too," Kenya said as he took a controller, without waiting for anyone's reply or argument. "Zaizen, you should play too."

After a long pause, Zaizen finally replied with a shrug, "Sure." He then took a controller and sat in front of the TV, waiting for the game to start.

"I guess I'll take the last controller then," Chitose said as he grabbed a Wii controller as well.

"I'll set it up," Miyuki volunteered as she took the game console and moved it in front of the TV. She then connected each cord with the corresponding hole in the TV. "Okay, all set," Miyuki said as she got up and then walked back to the couch and sat at the end of the sofa (everyone who's playing is sitting on the floor).

"Do your best, Hikaru-chan," Koharu cheered as he held hands with Yuuji. Somehow, they both were able to fit in a chair that is only meant for one person.

"That's adultery!" Yuuji whined. "This means death!"

"We're already broken up! I have to right to look at other men," Koharu argued back (who knows why they were sitting together though…).

In respond, Zaizen felt a shiver throughout his entire body. He then shook his head to get rid of that awful feeling. Each of them then chose their desired character (every character is unlocked thanks Kirihara's dedication on playing this game basically 24/7). Kintaro picked Charizard, Kenya picked Sonic, Zaizen picked Kirby, and Chitose picked Donkey Kong.

"In twenty moves, I'll win," Chitose said as he unlocked his Pinnacle of Great Wisdom.

"Hey, no seeing the future, Chitose!" Kenya yelled. "That's cheating!"

"Okay, okay, sorry," Chitose laughed as the sparkle around him started to disappear. They then began the game, which started and ended with constant shouting from the players (mostly from Kintaro and Kenya) when their character was hit.

"That was a cheat shot, Zaizen! My Sonic was stunned!" Kenya shouted when Kirby knocked Sonic off the ring.

"You were in my way," Zaizen said with a hint of annoyance as he was actually aiming at Donkey Kong (he just wanted to proof that Chitose's prediction was wrong, although in the end of this round, Donkey Kong did won the most knock-over).

"I told you I would win after twenty moves," Chitose smirked at his victory.

"Grrrr…" Kenya groaned as his hands absentmindedly started to shake along with the controller he was holding. Zaizen, on the other, kept his anger in silence, although his face did frown in frustration. "Rematch! I demand a rematch!" Kenya suddenly declared.

"Sure. The match will end in…"

"Without using Pinnacle of Great Wisdom!" Kenya narrowed his eyes in annoyance. He just told his teammate not to use it to cheat, and yet, there he was, doing it right now.

"Right, sorry," Chitose laughed sheepishly, forgetting what he promised during the last match.

"Yay! Rematch!" Kintaro cheered without any regard toward the current situation.

"Alright, let's start!" Kenya cheered as he hit the 'Go' option. The game began to load before sending the four characters into a new ring. Kenya and Zaizen created an unspoken pack, where they only targeted Donkey Kong. They did not even give Chitose a chance to hit any control.

"I want to join the fun," Kintaro whined, watching Sonic and Kirby basically beating the life out of the poor gorilla. Every time Charizrad got even a foot close to Sonic or Kirby, either one of them would simply dodge him or jump over him.

"Yeah, yeah, hold on, Kin-chan," Kenya said without shifting his eyes from Donkey Kong's position.

"If you want to join the fun, help us beat Donkey Kong," Zaizen offered.

"Okay!" Kintaro innocently agreed as his Charizard started to use flamethrower toward Donkey Kong.

"Hey, hey, three against one, this isn't fair," Chitose argued in panic, trying to avoid all the attacks aiming towards his game character.

In the end, everyone, besides Chitose, was tied for first place in everything. No one really won, but Kenya and Zaizen were satisfied at their ability to destroy Donkey Kong. Kintaro, on the other hand, wanted a match where everyone fought honestly, so there would be actually a winner. At the end of the night, all of them had won once, so everyone was content with the result.

"That was fun! We should do this again!" Kintaro cheered as the Shitenhoji team was at the door. "We should do this every week!"

"Technically, you guys can do this anywhere…" Miyuki sighed, feeling exhausted even though she was not even the one playing. "It doesn't have to be at my house…"

"But this way we can all hang out with you," Kintaro pouted.

"We can always hang out," Miyuki smiled. "Just name the place and time, and I'll be there."

"Promise?"

"Promise," Miyuki nodded. "Now, please go so I can unpack. I really want to get it over with."

"Right, we'll be out of your hair," Shiraishi agreed. "Let's go, guys."

"Bye, Yuki-chan," everyone started to say goodbye before walking out of the front gate.

"Bye, guys," Miyuki waved. She waited until all of them were out of her sight before closing the door. When she looked back at her luggage, Miyuki let out a deep sigh, "Going to work, I guess…" She grabbed her smallest bag (might as well slowly work her way up), unzipped it, and started to drag out different items contained inside the bag.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys will like this story! I'm actually really excited to write this story! <strong>

**So just in case you guys are wondering, obviously Kenya picked Sonic because Sonic is the fastest hedgehog in the world. Zaizen picked Kirby, because Kirby is awesome as he can take/learn anyone's skill. I kinda of just gave Donkey Kong to Chitose and Charizard to Kintaro (maybe because they're both fiery...?), because I don't really know who else to give them to... Hahaha...**

**Please review to tell me what do you guys think so far or if you have any questions! I'll be happy to reply them!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, everyone, I actually updated in a normal rate, haha. I can't make any promises though... The reason is because I already wrote the first three chapters... After that, I can't say. But winter break is upon us, so maybe I can, who knows XD And speaking of winter break's approaching, there's also the thought of finals... I wish you all good luck who has final this coming week, I do *sigh*.**

**Anyway, as a reminder, free to PM me or review if you have any questions about the story! Please review to tell me how the story is going!**

**By the way, I actually feel guilty for ending up making "A Rose Hidden in Bushes" a non-romance story, so I'm planning to write a side-story, a one-shot, about how Miyuki and Marui end up together, what do you guys think? Solange's is going to help me with ideas (thank you! You're a life-saver!) But if any of you have an idea, please tell me :) Very appreciate it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Prince of Tennis**

* * *

><p>"Miyuki, hurry up or you'll be late for your first day of school!" Komatsu shouted, trying to wake her niece up, while she prepared for breakfast.<p>

"I'm up! I'm up!" Miyuki exclaimed as she was running down the stair while she was putting her materials into her schoolbag. "I'm already… Woah!" Her proclaim was cut short when she slipped on the floor.

"Oh, wait, I just wax the…" Komatsu tried to warn her niece, which came a bit too late as she saw Miyuki basically slid across the living room. "Floor…"

"Ow…" Miyuki laughed sheepishly while rubbing her now aching head. "That's going to leave a mark…"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine…" Miyuki checked her head to see if there were any bumps.

"So how did you sleep last night?"

"Aunt Komatsu, you've been asking this question for a week now. I slept fine," Miyuki sighed. She had been at Osaka for the past week, and she had been basically sightseeing Naniwa to get used to her new hometown. This week was the last week of summer and school started once again. "Actually, I was so excited that I went to bed earlier last night, so I'll be able to wake up early," she stuck her tongue out in guilt.

"Well, better not let your efforts go to waste," Komatsu laughed. "So come and sit down."

"Okay," Miyuki cheerfully hummed and sat down.

"Miyuki," Komatsu called. "Where did you find those cute flowers?" Komatsu asked as she pointed at the two purple flowers that kept Miyuki's hair in pigtails (like Inori from Guilty Crown).

"Oh, these, I found them at the train station when I got here," Miyuki revealed as she bushed her hair lightly. "They're so cute that I couldn't resist, so I brought them." Miyuki smiled.

"I don't think anyone could have resisted them," Komatsu laughed. "Now, hurry up, don't want to be late on your first day."

"Right," Miyuki nodded as she shoved the rest of the food in her mouth. After she had finished her breakfast and said her goodbye, she left the house. Her aunt was kind enough to give her direction to the school. Although, she was glad that she was also able to follow a crowd of students who were wearing the same uniform as her. _"No way should I get lost now."_ Miyuki thought to herself, remembering how often people had commented about her lack of direction (and she agrees, but hates to admit).

"Ah… Ecstasy, glad you were able to find the school," a voice greeted her as Miyuki was just about to walk past the gate.

"Ku-san!" Miyuki knew exactly who that voice belonged to when she heard the infamous catchphrase, running up to the boy, happy to have found the Shitenhoji tennis captain already. Although she suddenly came to a halt and started to walk toward to the boy, "I… I mean Shiraishi-sempai."

After hearing that respond, Shiraishi gave her a confused look. "What's with the 'sempai'?"

"I thought it would be appropriate since I go here now," Miyuki tapped her index fingers together.

"I see," Shiraishi smiled. "But you don't have to." When he saw Miyuki gave him a surprised look, he continued, "I like it more when you called me 'Ku-san' anyway."

"Okay, Ku-san, it is then," Miyuki grinned, clapping her hands together. "But why are you here? I thought you have practice today."

"We did, but I just want to make sure you're able to find the teachers' office," Shiraishi explained. "Osamu-sensei said it's okay for me to leave practice a bit early today."

"If you say so," Miyuki nodded, convinced by his words. "Let's go then."

"Hey, don't run off, I don't want to lose you," Shiraishi shouted as he hastily caught up with the girl. As they continued to walk Shiraishi pointed out some important landscapes around the school with Miyuki responding or questioning every now and then. People around them, especially the girls, were whispering each other, wondering who the girl was, who dared walking and talking to 'their' Shiraishi.

"Who is that girl?" one of them whispered.

"And how dare she walk so close to Shiraishi-sama?" another questioned (these were just a few of the nicer ones).

"Well, here you go," Shiraishi said as he opened the door for the blonde-girl.

"Thanks for taking me, Ku-san," Miyuki said as she stepped into the office. "Well, then, see you around school," she couldn't help but started to giggle. "Sorry, just never thought have to say that to you."

"Same here," Shiraishi laughed. "See you around. Oh," he stopped his track just as he remembered something to tell the girl. "Komatsu-san asked me to walk you home today, so I'll meet you at the gate after practice, okay?"

"Got it," Miyuki gave him a thumb-up to indicate that the message had been received.

"Hayashi-san?" a teacher called when he saw the girl standing at the door, assuming it was the new student. Miyuki decided to keep the name 'Hayashi' in honor of the family that had taken care of her all these years, instead of taking her mother's maid name 'Akiyama'.

"Hai?" Miyuki turned around when she heard her name called.

"Good to see you again, I'm your homeroom teacher, Yoshino Daisuke," the teacher introduced himself as he held out his hand. Miyuki had visited the school once before during the last week for Shitenhouji (this year, before summer break started) since Komatsu had to work that day (and her sons had gone to that school).

"Nice to meet you, Yoshino-sensei," Miyuki shook his hand.

"Alright, here is the list of your classes and textbooks you need to buy," Yoshino said as he went to his drawer and took out a few papers. "You can buy those books at the school's convenience store, which is at the end of this hall, next to the lunch room."

"Okay," Miyuki took the paper and started to scan through it. "Thank you so much."

"Alright, shall we head to class then?" Yoshino asked as he grabbed his suitcase and started to head toward the door. The girl obediently followed her new teacher. When he slid the door opened, he found a bunch of girls standing in front of the door (waiting to teach Miyuki, the new girl, a lesson about being too close to the most popular guy in the school). "What are you all doing here? Get to class, now!" Yoshino ordered, wondering what could those girls possibly wanted.

"Yes, sir!" The girls shrieked before starting to run away in panic. Miyuki poked her head out just in time to see all the girls running away like a group of lost, scared lambs.

"_Weird…"_ was the only word that Miyuki could think of to explain the situation she had just seen.

The two of them then walked silently to their class. Miyuki thought it was an awkward silence, but she couldn't think of anything to say to a person she had just met and an adult. Before she realized, however, they were already at the classroom door.

"Alright, wait here until I mention your name, okay?" Yoshino informed, which was responded by a nod from the new student. Yoshino then slid the door open. "Good morning class. As some of you probably already know we have a new student today. She had visited the school once, so some of you might remember her. Either way, be nice to our new student. Hayashi Miyuki, you may come in now."

When Miyuki heard her name being called, she took a breather before opening the door and walked up next to Yoshino. "I'm Hayashi Miyuki, nice to meet you all… again."

"Alright, Hayashi-san, since Yamamoto-san is here today, I'm afraid you are unable to sit at the same spot when you visited," Yoshino revealed. "However, there is a new vacant spot opened up still next to Zaizen-san, so you may take that seat."

"Okay," Miyuki obeyed as she started to walk toward her now assigned seat.

* * *

><p><strong>After Class (the last one in this classroom)<strong>

The bell rang, which indicated that class was over.

"Alright, class, remember to read pages 20 to 25 and do the questions on page 25 for tomorrow," Yoshino reminded the entire class before he started to leave the classroom.

"Okay," Zaizen said as he got up and walked toward Miyuki's desk. "Our next class is Introduction to Comedy. The classroom is at the end of this hallway, so let's go."

"Okay," Miyuki said as she continued to materials back into her bag.

The duo began to exit the class until they were stopped when a girl ran into Zaizen. The girl also had a cup of water, which was spilled all over Zaizen's uniform.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry," the girl said with a high pitched voice, which annoyed the ear-pierced boy in so many ways.

"It's fine," Zaizen sighed, wiping away some water from his uniform before those droplets could sink into his shirt. "Hayashi-san, I'm going to go clean up, so you'll have to go to the class yourself. The classroom is at the end of the hallway," He repeated to remind her. "You can't miss it, but if you do get lost somehow, just follow everyone else… Or just ask."

"Got it," Miyuki watched Zaizen as he started to walk toward the bathroom.

"Wait! I'll help you clean up!" The girl pushed Miyuki aside and started to chase after the raven-haired boy. In respond, Zaizen sped up, trying to avoid or loose the girl. He even waved his hand to tell her to stay away from him.

* * *

><p><strong>Introduction to Comedy Classroom<strong>

Miyuki slowly poked her head into the classroom to make sure this was indeed the place for her next lesson. When she recognized some of the students from the previous class and the fact that the chalkboard had "Introduction to Comedy" written on it, she entered the classroom. She then began to walk around, wondering if there was designated seating. After a while, Miyuki just decided to just seat wherever she wanted and moved when someone told her to. She then grabbed a seat that was in the middle of the classroom.

"I wouldn't seat there if I were you," a voice suggested behind Miyuki, causing the girl to jump and turn around. The voice came from a girl with a short braid, starting from her chin, tied only on her left front side, along with a long, feathered-shape earring (like Yuna's from FFX) on her left ear. The girl had amber hair and forest eyes. She had her hand casually placed on her chin.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Is this your seat?" Miyuki asked.

The student, who was currently sitting in a desk, looked at Miyuki confusedly and then shifted her eyes left and right, wondering if the girl was seriously asking her that question. "Do I look like I need a seat?"

"Oh, right, sorry," Miyuki laughed sheepishly, embarrassed by the stupid question she had just asked this student. "I guess there is assigned seating then?" Miyuki asked as she picked up her stuffs and walked toward the girl.

"Nope," the girl shook her head. "By the way, you can sit here," she pointed at the seat next to her. "If you want."

"Thank you," Miyuki lightly bowed as she moved to her new spot.

"I'm Yamamoto Hikari, by the way," the student, Hikari, introduced herself.

"Oh, cool, you have the name as Zaizen-kun," Miyuki said as she was taking out her materials from her bag again.

"Yeah…" Hikari sighed. "Don't remind me," she shook her head slowly, beginning to remember some (rabid) fangirls were mad at her for having the same name as Zaizen, as if she had anything to do with her parents' naming her.

"So why did you tell me not to sit there even though there isn't assigned seat?" Miyuki curiously asked after a brief moment of silence between them.

"Oh, that," Hikari shut her eyes. "Because that's Shizuka Yuriko's spot." When Miyuki gave her confused look, she continued. "Shizuka is the most popular girl in the second year students. She can get any guy to do whatever she wants."

"I see…"

"Ah, and speaking of which, now you get a chance to see what I mean," Hikari pointed at the 'Yuriko's' chair, which was occupied by a boy. The boy had short, spiky, black hair.

"Get off my seat!" Yuriko shrieked in horror, seeing the boy sitting in her seat. "Oh my gosh, what's wrong with you? Boys! Get him off my seat!" Yuriko ordered some boys, which they obediently followed and started to crowd the boy.

"Oh, I guess it is. Sorry," the boy apologized as he got up and started to move to the back of the classroom avoiding those other classmen, while repeating the word 'sorry'.

"Smooth," Hikari sarcastically said as the male student walked passed her and Miyuki.

"Hey, at least she talked to me!" The boy argued. "As long as her angelic voice is spoken towards me, I'm happy!" He said in a daydreaming voice as he floated down onto a seat in front of Hikari. "That's better interaction than you two could ever have."

"That's because I don't like her!" Hikari emphasized her point. "Besides, she will never notice you. She's too busy kissing up to Zaizen."

"Please don't remind me," he sighed. "Who is this anyway?" He asked finally realizing Miyuki was sitting next to Hikari.

"I'm Hayashi Miyuki. I'm the new student today," Miyuki smiled.

"Oh, so you're the new girl, nice to meet you," the boy waved. "I'm Hamasaki Ryota."

"Oi, Ryota, look, here's your 'competition'," Hikari joked as she saw Zaizen walking into the classroom.

"Argh, great," Ryota looked to the side annoyingly. He never understood why someone like him (who could care less about anything) is so popular toward everyone (especially the girls).

"Zaizen-san, once again, I'm so sorry for what happened earlier," Yuriko immediately got up from her seat when the raven-haired boy walked in.

In respond, Zaizen simply walked passed her, with annoyed face since his shirt was still damp and he had to hear her voice again. He continued to walk until he reached his usual spot, which was on the other side of Hikari's spot.

"She's talking to you already? Wow, that's probably the earliest," Hikari teased. "So what's her excuse today?"

"She spilled water on me," Zaizen sighed, pulling his shirt down a bit to prove his point.

"At least you don't have to wash your shirt now," Hikari joked, which was returned by a glare from Zaizen. "Hey, don't worry, it'll dry up." Before he could reply back to her, the bell rang and their teacher walked in. Zaizen sighed, while giving her a 'this isn't over' look.

* * *

><p><strong>After Class<strong>

"That was weirdest class I have ever been through," Miyuki stated after class, feeling exhausted from learning all sorts of ways to make and tell a joke.

"Well, get used to it," Hikari said as she placed her hand on Miyuki's desk for support. "You need to take at least one comedian class every year. It's required, no matter how much some people don't want to take it," she sighed.

"You don't like jokes?" Miyuki asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Let's just say that wasn't the reason that I joined this school," Hikari answered.

"Okay," Miyuki nodded her head. "Hey, want to come to lunch with me and Zaizen-kun?" Miyuki invited as Zaizen was patiently waiting next to them.

"Why not?" Hikari shrugged her shoulders as she looked at the raven-haired boy. The three of them then walked to the rooftop where the rest of the regulars were eating as well.

"Great you guys came. Eh? Yuki-chan and Hikari-chan, I didn't know you two are friends," Shiraishi greeted them as they entered the rooftop.

"We weren't till last period," Hikari explained.

"Ah… Ecstasy."

"Yamamoto Hikari, what are you doing here?" Kenya got up from his seat and asked with a hint of shock in his tone. "Are you here to challenge me to a race? I would take you on, but as you can see, I'm eating right now."

"Don't flatter yourself, since when did I ever challenge you during lunch break?" Hikari narrowed her eyes. "I want to eat too, you know. But don't worry; the day will come when I crush you in a race." She said as she formed her hand into a fist.

"Ha, don't count on it! The Speed Star of Naniwa is always a step ahead of you!" Kenya said, proudly hitting his chest.

"And don't count on that! I WILL beat you before you graduate!" Hikari proclaimed. Afterward she took out her lunch and started to eat (quite fast). Kenya, as usual, was eating fast as well. Before long, they started to glare at each other. Soon afterward, the two of them turned this into an eating contest.

"And this is why Kenya-san and Yamamoto-san shouldn't eat together," Zaizen explained before grabbing a piece of meat from his bento.

"How in the world would I know that?" Miyuki defended herself. "You didn't say anything about that," she mumbled the last part.

"I thought it would be funny to watch," Zaizen shrugged his shoulder while watching his two idiot friends competing their hearts out over who could finish their food first, before taking his phone out and hit 'Record.'

* * *

><p><strong>Please review, follow, or favorite the story!<strong>


End file.
